Thermal management is an important topic for modern day IC. Application of on-die heat generation and temperature sensing are used in thermal management.
On-die power dissipation may cause a rise in the die temperature, resulting in reliability issues, performance degradation, and potential malfunction. A higher density of integration and higher frequencies of operation in the ICs may aggravate such issues.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an improved thermal management system for integrated circuits.